


[Podfic] Why We Fight

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from kiezh: unexpectedly slipping into a D/s dynamic. Note: this is my version of "unexpectedly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Why We Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why we fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148055) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Length:** 17:40  
 **File Size:** 19 MB (mp3)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105061.zip)

Originally posted 20th May 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/315615.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
